Being Myself
by ayshariham
Summary: Creativity is Tamaki's asset. It doesn't come in very handy when trying to ask out Haruhi though. Especially not around her dad. A TamaxHaru one-shot.


A Tamaki-Haruhi One shot. Write a lil review if you liked it. Thanks for reading =)

If you want to know more about Azure and Hazel, check my original story, "The Game of Fate"

_______________________________________________________________________

The host-club had just finished for the day. The members were cleaning up. Azure and Hazel stayed back to help as usual.

Hikaru and Kaoru were slacking off, trying to stop Haruhi from working too.

"Who will you go with to the dance, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru, referring to the Winter Annual Dance hosted by the club in a week.

Hikaru leaned forward, his eyes twinkling as he said, "If you agree, I wouldn't mind being your date-"

"Not interested. I'm not going." Haruhi cut him off, trying to balance some plates, "I have to do the laundry and grocery that day. Maybe I could squeeze in a baby-sitting job" she walked off in thought.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Tama-chan! Are you okay!? Are you looking for something?" squealed Honey, when he almost stepped over Tamaki's body on the floor.

"No, I was trying to be a corpse" whispered Tamaki, his face white. He sat up and sighed.

Azure came over when she heard the sigh. "Anything the matter?" she asked kindly. A depressed Tamaki had to be handled with care.

"It's no use. I wanted Haruhi to be my date to the dance, but she doesn't even plan on going." he muttered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"You're giving up before asking her?" asked Azure. Her voice became firm. "You have to be more determined, Tamaki. Look at Kyouya, have you ever seen anyone refusing him? Be a bit more forceful; show her you mean what you say"

Tamaki's face brightened. "Thank you Azure" he cried, "I'm indebted to you". He rushed out of the room. He still had a chance. He'd go to Haruhi's house that evening…

________________________________________________________________________

In a crisp, ironed suit, Tamaki looked a vision as he rang the bell at Haruhi's house. Whatever he had planned, he hadn't expected Haruhi's dad to open the door.

"Ah…It's you. What do you need?" he grumbled, standing in the doorway to prevent Tamaki from entering. Haruhi came to the door, but her father stood in her way.

"_Fine_", thought Tamaki desperately, "_this is just a test I have to get through. I have to make sure Haruhi understands this_."

"**One** **week from tonight, I'll be here to take your daughter away. Please ensure she's dressed appropriately. I do not want any unnecessary arguments**" Tamaki announced, in a lordly manner.

Haruhi and her father stared at him

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Tamaki, faltering slightly.

"Like HELL you'll take my daughter away, you Jerk!" said Haruhi's dad, punching Tamaki square in the face.

"DAD! I can handle this" cried Haruhi." You can leave."

When her dad went inside fuming, Haruhi looked at the crumpled figure outside her door. "What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I was…try..ing…to be…like…Kyo..ya" he replied, struggling to speak.

Haruhi sighed. "You won't ever get it, will you?" she asked, and shut the door.

"Fool" she muttered to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

When Hazel saw Tamaki's pitiful person crouching in the shadows in the library, she went over immediately.

"Hey? What's up?" she asked softly.

Tearing a piece of paper into tiny pieces, he recounted the events of the previous day to her.

Hazel couldn't suppress her laugh when she heard the story, but on seeing his hurt face, she quickly said, "Don't worry, I'll help"

He looked at her hopefully. "I still have a chance?"

"Yeah" replied Hazel, "You're being too forceful. Look at the twins, they're so relaxed and care-free. Haven't they managed to become really close friends with Haruhi? Just go over today and apologize to her dad. It'll be fine"

Tamaki straightened up, and patted Hazel's head. "I'm very grateful to you, my princess" he said, before bowing and leaving.

Hazel shook her head and went back to her book.

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi's dad was not very pleased to see Tamaki at the door again. He was dressed in a wild outfit, complete with chains, rings and torn jeans. He looked swoon-worthy, girls were already starting to collect below.

"Yo, Dad!" he said, grinning. " Can I have a quick word with your daughter?"

Haruhi was surprised to see Tamaki again. To prevent another argument, she hurriedly said, "Tamaki, if you are here to start another drama-"

"Nah, not that. I wanted to apologize to your dad for being rude" Tamaki said.

This kid's not half-bad, thought Haruhi's dad. He dropped his glare, but didn't invite Tamaki in. "I got too carried away myself, shouldn't have punched you" he muttered.

Tamaki twirled a chain around. "It's not like I really care about taking your daughter away - **Ooomph**!"

A fist coming in contact with his stomach shut Tamaki up. "You don't CARE? I refuse to allow my precious Haruhi to hang out with you anymore!"

Haruhi pushed her dad into the house. He went in muttering curses.

"Tamaki-senpai? Honestly, what were you planning?" she asked

"The…twins...Ouch…being…care-free"

"You still don't get it." said Haruhi and slammed the door shut.

________________________________________________________________________

Azure and Hazel heard the new incident in the 3rd Music Room before club duties began. "I can't believe you did that, Tamaki" sighed Hazel.

"This is gonna be hard" said Azure "What does he do now?"

"Not sure. What did she mean by him not understanding?" asked Hazel

Tamaki suddenly grinned. "Got it!" he cried excitedly. "I know what she wants… she wants me to be ME. I visited her like Kyouya and like the Twins, but she wants to go out with the REAL ME! And this time…. I have the perfect plan." He beamed at the two of them.

Hazel and Azure didn't look too convinced. There was no stopping Tamaki though.

______________________________________________________________________

Haruhi smiled to herself when she overheard Tamaki's words. "_He actually figured it out_", she thought, "_I wonder what he'll do about it. If he knows me, he'll probably ask me out via a note or somewhere private_…"

______________________________________________________________________

Most of the occupants of Haruhi's building were hanging outside their windows, trying to get a look at the expensive limo parked downstairs.

Tamaki made his way up royally, and knocked on the door with a flourish, a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Haruhi opened the door this time. Her expression of surprise made Tamaki smile. It was perfect, he thought.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket. Kneeling down on one knee, he held it out to her. "Haruhi, I - "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PROPOSING TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING?!" shouted Haruhi's father rushing towards them.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tamaki could barely move a muscle after Haruhi's dad was done with him. Haruhi looked at him worriedly. "Erm, You alive?" she asked, prodding him with her foot.

"Yeah. The…tickets…they…are…in the ..box" he whispered.

Haruhi knelt next to him and opened the box. Instead of a ring, there were two tickets to the dance.

He really was an idiot. There was nothing anyone could do about it though…

"Tamaki-senpai, Do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Haruhi, smiling.

"Uh" he managed, before fainting.

_______________________________________________________________________

In the end, Haruhi did go to the dance with him. Partly because she was scared her father might get arrested for assault if Tamaki kept showing up at her house. And partly, because she wanted to. =)

x-x-x-x

It would be cool if you would lemme know what you think of the story =D Thanks.


End file.
